Many retail merchants utilize an electronic commerce (“e-commerce”) web site accessible through the Internet or World Wide Web through which customers can gather information and purchase products. Retailers, in an attempt to increase the number of online sales, may run various types of promotions, such as discount coupon codes, free shipping, etc.
However, these types of promotions are static in nature and do not necessarily take into account the real-time attributes/dynamics (e.g., simultaneous presence of customers online and/or in a physical store, quantity of product remaining in the inventory, strategy in selling current inventory) thereby negating the effectiveness of these promotions to translate into sales.